


Cuddles Always Help

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

This case had brought you across the country during peak hotel times, which meant that the team needed to either double or triple up in order for everyone to have a place to sleep. JJ, Emily and Spencer decided to share one room. Rossi and Morgan had just recently apologized to each other after a disagreement, so they decided to room together, which meant that you and Hotch were the only two left - and yours was the only room with one bed. Both of the others had two. 

Under normal circumstances this really wouldn’t be an issue, but the fact that you had feelings for your boss made this just a bit more complicated. “Alright, well, we’ll make do. Let’s get some sleep,” Hotch said as everyone made their way to their rooms. 

Everyone else seemed very tired, but both you and Hotch looked as though you could still be up for a couple of hours. Once you were in your room, you both took turns getting changed and brushing your teeth. “Just warning you,” you said, “I tend to toss and turn a lot, especially if I’m not actually ready to go to sleep.”

A sleepy smile painted his strong features. “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he chuckled. After such a long day, you would’ve thought you’d fall right to sleep, but when you slipped under the blanket, your eyes immediately shot open. You attempted to get comfortable, getting into every possible sleeping position with various degrees of blanket use, but nothing was working, and it seemed that Hotch was having just as much trouble. It could’ve been because of your tossing and turning, but it seemed to be more than that. “We should be able to sleep,” Hotch mumbled into the pillow. “Today has been hell. Why can’t we sleep?”

“I have no idea,” you mumbled. Although you knew exactly why. It was because you were mere inches from Hotch’s bare-chested body and you’d had the hots for him for ages. “I know I can’t get warm.” Despite the fact that you were snuggled up in a big blanket, you were still cold. If you could cuddle up against Hotch, you knew you’d be warm in minutes. But you had to shake that thought. You decided to make small talk until you could fall asleep. “How’s Jack doing?” you asked. 

You’d both had your heads firmly planted into the crappy hotel pillows, but when you realized neither of you would be able to sleep for the time being, he turned toward you. “He’s great,” Hotch beamed. “He had a little bit of trouble with a classmate. He was being made fun of, but his father and I met with the teacher and we worked things out. He struggles in math, but he’s ahead of his grade in reading.”

“That’s fantastic,” you yawned, despite not being able to fall asleep. “I was that way at his age too. Math was not my strong suit as a child, but I read nearly ten years above my level.”

There was a slight glint of curiosity in his eyes, but then it went away, as if he had a question but decided not to ask it. “What is it, Hotch?”

“Nothing,” he said, “I was just wondering how you and Brad were doing?” Well that was out of character for Hotch - at least work Hotch. Inquiring about your now ex-boyfriend.

Laughing into the pillow, you pushed yourself up slightly, taking a deep breath to try and let go of the anger you felt for that man. “Brad and I are no longer…which tends to happen after he cheats on you with some hoe at the gym. Sorry, did I say that out loud?” you laughed, flopping your head back down into the pillow.

“He cheated on you?” Hotch asked incredulously. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen such a look of confusion on his face. As you nodded, he looked surprised. “He’s an idiot.”

“Thank you, Hotch,” you muttered, doing your best to hide the blush that crept into your cheeks from his gaze. “I just don’t like wasting my time. I don’t date for the sake of it. I date for the future, and he wasted more than a year of my life.”

“Anyone that would think to cheat, let alone cheat on you, is the world’s biggest asshole,” he said with a small smile. What was that look in his eyes? It couldn’t possible be the same as yours, could it? The same look you’d had when you first started at the BAU? 

A shy smile edged its way across your face and you turned your head back into the pillow, when all of a sudden you felt his gentle grasp on the back of your neck. When you looked up, his gaze had changed from lighthearted and flirty to much more serious. Careful to gauge your reaction, he inched your face closer to his until you were close enough to breathe the other in. He seemed hesitant to make the next move, so you shifted toward him and pressed your lips softly against his. With a sigh, you melted into him as he tasted the sweetness of your lips. “Well, that was a surprise,” you mumbled against his neck as you pulled away. “I had no idea.”

“I had a feeling about you,” he replied, combing his hand through your hair. “But even as a profiler, you were hard for me to gauge.”

You leaned in and kissed him again. “I’ve always had a thing for you, Hotch,” you whispered, placing your right hand on his muscled chest. Although you could’ve jumped him in an instant, the walls were thin and your friends were within earshot of your room, so instead, you lifted up his arm and turned into him. “I think I know something that could help me get to sleep.”

Hotch pulled the pillow you were using under both of your heads and peppered your neck with warm, sweet kisses. “What’s that?” he asked. “I’m hoping it won’t get us called on by the hotel staff.”

“There is that, but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to keep my voice down, so I figured cuddling until we fall asleep will have to do,” you laughed. You craned your head back and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Maybe when we get back…?” You weren’t sure how he would feel about dating a colleague. His rule-abiding side could win out.

“Would you go to dinner with me when we get back?” he asked, laying his head on the pillow behind you and burying his head in your hair.

“I’d love that,” you replied. You entwined your hand in his and brought it up to your face, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Comforted by his warm embrace, you both drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Cuddling always did the trick.


End file.
